All Tied Up
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Roman likes it rough.


Roman was pissed off. Paige was too.

They stood there, glaring at each other, a dozen different emotions in their eyes. Finally, Paige turned and walked away.

"Wait a goddamned minute!" Roman's voice followed her down the hallway, but she didn't slow down, let alone look back. She stomped into their bedroom, going straight to the closet. She was in a destructive mood. Something was going to have to give. A moment later, she felt Roman's presence behind her.

"What do you want?" she asked tersely.

"What do you think I want?" came his response.

"I am not–"

"Enough!" At his commanding tone, she turned away from the closet. She looked up at him and almost recoiled at the look in his eyes. She tried to move away from the closet but he blocked her.

"Roman, please. I really don't think–"

Roman cut her off with a wave of his hand. "I'm not really concerned about what you think. We're going to take care of this my way, little girl."

Paige glared at Roman. "What did you say?"

"Little girl. Now do as I say. Take your clothes off. Now."

Paige glared at him a moment longer, torn between anger and annoyance before unbuttoning her shirt, dropping it to the floor. A moment later, her bra followed. Roman continued to loom over her shaking body as she unzipped her jeans, pulling them and her panties off.

"Good girl. I'm glad to see that you can still follow directions."

Paige was about to snap at him but managed to swallow the words. She looked at him as she wrapped her arms around her torso. Roman had an odd look in his eyes, one she had rarely seen. It was one of utter and complete dominance. This did not bode well for her. Her thought was made a reality a moment later when she saw Roman loosen his belt buckle and lower his jeans and boxer briefs before sitting on the end of the bed. He pulled off his shirt, tossing it and the rest of his clothes aside, gesturing with his hand.

"On your knees princess."

Eyes never leaving his, she reluctantly lowered herself to her knees, planting herself between his knees. When her eyes lowered to his erection, a hot stab of electricity centered between her legs despite Roman's dominance. He placed a hand on each side of himself, telling her without words to get to work. Paige reached for his cock, wrapping one hand around the root. With the other, she rolled his balls between her fingers, eliciting a sharp gasp out of him. Looking into his eyes briefly, she lowered her mouth to his leaking cock, lifting away the precum and sucking at the little slit. His hands, once idle on the bed, were now acting as vise grips in her hair, the fingertips massaging her scalp, trying to force her to take more of his erection in. She resisted and received a small slap on her head for it.

"Don't tease me."

Paige pretended like she hadn't heard him, her lips continuing to tease the head of his cock, not moving to take more of him in. Roman, in response, reached down, slapping her ass sharply.

"Stop teasing me. You know what you'll get for being a tease."

Paige decided to obey, taking in as much of Roman's thick cock as she could. She swallowed several times, rising and falling on him, liberally applying suction, while she rolled his balls between her fingers, clenching and squeezing. She continued this for several minutes, drawing his pleasure out as long as she could.

"Oh that's so good... Mmmm... you're a good little girl. That's right... Make me cum baby... uh... yeah."

Spurred on, Paige pushed a finger into his tight anus, making Roman gasp then explode into her mouth, his hot cum shooting down her throat. She swallowed several times, making sure she got everything, but even then, some dribbled out of her mouth. She pumped his cock, getting out every last drop before pulling off of him. Leaning back, Paige collected the cum that escaped. When she looked up at Roman, his eyes conveyed lust and annoyance.

"That was very good, sweetie. Very good. But for teasing me so, you have to be taught a lesson."

Paige stayed rooted to her spot on the carpet, apprehension flowing through her. She didn't know what to expect. He stood, rounding her, going to the closet. She was about to move when she heard his voice.

"Stay right where you are. You move when I tell you to."

"Roman, I–"

"No talking either." 

Paige sighed, eyes closed. A moment later, Roman knelt behind her.

"Hmmm, you really did well. I've always loved the feel of your mouth on me," he said softly, his warm breath on her neck making her nipples harden. "But I don't like how you tease me. You're such a little tease..."

As he drifted off, his hands slid over her shoulders, down her back and over her ass. He rubbed one cheek for a moment before slapping it sharply, making her gasp. He pulled his hand back, slapping her ass again and again, eventually making her cry out in pain.

"Roman, please–"

"Please what?" he said condescendingly, as if he were talking a child.

"Please–" she whimpered.

He pulled her back up by her hair, holding her tight against his body.

"What do you want, little girl? Don't you like it when Daddy spanks you?"

Paige closed her eyes, needing Roman to fill her up, to make her cum.

"Well?"

She sighed deeply, breathing in and out several times before Roman let go of her hair.

"Fine. I guess I'll have to discipline you." He moved her around until she was on all fours, his hand still rubbing her ass, which was red from the slaps. "Do you like it when Daddy spanks you? Hmmm?"

"Please," Paige moaned, tears of frustration cascading down over her cheeks. "Please..."

"What?!" Roman yelled, causing her to flinch. "Tell me, you little bitch! Tell me what you want!"

"Hurt me. _Please_, hurt me."

"Now was that so hard?"

Roman knelt behind her, both hands on her ass. Without warning, one hand slapped her ass hard several times, while the other reached around her, sliding into her dripping pussy, stroking and squeezing her distended clit. Then he slid three fingers into her hot tight hole, filling her, as his thumb manipulated her clit. He continued to slap her, the exquisite pleasure flowing through her like an intravenous drug.

"Please, Daddy, make me cum. Please... Hurts... hurts so... good..."

Roman fingers worked her clit as the slaps continued. As she neared her release, her breathing hitched, a low moan escaping her throat. Just as she felt she would cum, Roman pulled his fingers out of her, rubbing her ass softly.

"Roman. Please don't stop. Please..."

"Quiet, princess. Get on the bed."

Roman stood, pulling her up with him. She climbed onto the bed, laying down on her back, gasping softly at the soreness Roman's slaps had left. She watched as Roman rummaged through their closet looking for something. She didn't have to guess what. Silently, she watched as he pulled a few items out of their closet. Then he neared the bed.

"It's sad really, how often I have to discipline you. Not to say that I don't enjoy it; I do. Thoroughly."

Roman confidently moved up to one side of the bed, handcuffing one of her wrists to the bedpost. A moment later, the other one joined it. He tested the cuff then the chain attached to it. Satisfied, he climbed onto the bed, then restrained her feet in the same manner. He scuttled back to the edge of the bed, pleased with his handiwork. He felt his cock harden at the sight. Oh how he loved fucking her when she was helpless. He wanted nothing more than to fuck her until she couldn't take it anymore but he planned on doing something else. He reached beside Paige and retrieved two metal clasps, attaching them to her hardened nipples, causing her to squirm and gasp harshly.

"Oh, WHOA... hmm.. Oh yeah. Oh it hurts... hurts sooo good. Yeah..." she moaned, breathing deeply.

Roman looked up into her face, highly aroused by the pain in her eyes and by the way she sucked on her lip. He hovered over her, before leaning down and thrusting into her, her hot juices coating his cock. He wedged his knees under her legs, causing some discomfort from the cuffs around her ankles. He fucked her nicely for a few minutes, distracting her orgasm for a spell, keeping a leisurely rhythm, determined to keep the pleasure she needed from her.

"Roman... please... make me cum..."

"Not... uh... yet," he spit out between grunts.

"Pleasssseee..."

He pulled out of her before cumming, having something else in mind. He reached over to the night stand, pulling out some KY jelly, smearing his entire cock with it. Then he put some on his fingers, pushing them in and around her asshole, causing Paige to groan loudly.

"Roman, please..."

"Shush. Be patient and you'll get what you want. Eventually."

Roman moved his fingers around in her asshole, loosening the muscles so he wouldn't hurt her so much. He leaned down, pressing his shaft into her ass slowly, inch by inch, until he was fully imbedded in her. He pulled out and pushed back in, with maddening slowness. She was breathing hard, the nipple clamps digging into her. Roman learned the first time they slept together that Paige liked a little pain with the pleasure, which suited him just fine. After several minutes of slowly fucking her ass, Roman pulled out until just the head was inside of her. He reached for a rubber dildo he had laid on the bed. He lined it up in her folds, resting it on top of his shaft. He groaned as her muscles tightened around the head of his cock as she jerked in surprise.

"Hmm, you're gonna like this, sweetie," Roman said lowly.

"Please," she whimpered, head thrashing about, lost in the pleasure.

He paused a moment before thrusting forward, his cock sliding back into her ass as the dildo was pushed deeply in to her cunt.

"Oh GOD, Roman!" she shrieked, breathing deeply to get in as much air as possible.

The discomfort of the nipple clamps was forgotten as Roman thrust in and out of her, the dildo being wedged against his stomach.

"That's right baby," Roman grunted. "Oh yeah... hmmm... you're so tight, so tight."

"Fuck me, just... ah... fuck me..."

Paige moaned loudly as Roman 's cock and the dildo were shoved back in, this time faster and harder, just the way she needed it.

"Harder," she moaned, "Harder!"

Roman picked up even more speed, thrusting like a jackhammer. He knew that she wasn't getting the stimulation she needed and decided to end her torment. Leaning forward, he pushed his fingers into her pussy, quickly finding her clit. He managed two long strokes in and out of her, while his fingers pinched and fondled her clit.

A few seconds later, Paige reached her climax, coming harder than she ever had before. Roman only hung on a few seconds longer before the grip on his cock forced him over the edge. He thrust himself and the fake cock back in and then he climaxed with Paige, their cries blending together, as they rode out the waves of pleasure together.

After several minutes, Roman pulled out of her, also taking the soaked dildo out, dropping it into a towel that was left on the floor for that purpose. He reached up, uncuffing her wrists then her ankles. He lay back on her, between her legs, and removed the nipple clamps, his warm tongue lapping at the sore buds.

"Hmmm..." Paige just lay there, rubbing her hands over Roman's sweaty back, enjoying the weight of his body on her.

"So I take it that you approve," he asked, before kissing each nipple and laying his head on her chest, completely spent.

Paige smiled tiredly, bringing each leg up until the soles of her feet were flat on the bed. Her ankles hurt a bit more than her wrists did, but at the moment, she didn't really care.

"I always approve, my love," she answered. "I never thought being tied down and dominated would turn me on so much but it does. Every time."

Roman chuckled softly. "I didn't hurt you too much?"

"Mmm no. I'm going to be sore but it's worth it."

Roman reached up, holding her head with his hands. He looked into her eyes a moment, before kissing her tenderly. "I never thought I would be so in love with someone. But here I am..."

Paige smiled, "I love you too." She paused a moment. "Maybe next time, I can tie you down."

Roman raised an eyebrow, "Now that's something I would enjoy."

"I know you would." They kissed once more before Roman reached for the for the

comforter on the floor, pulling it up over them. He turned them over, with Paige resting comfortably on his chest. They wrapped their arms around each other before falling into a sated slumber.


End file.
